The use of foam in footwear is well known. The use of foam as an insole provides a cushy feel to a foot. However, the very characteristics of the foam which provide a cushy feel to the foot, can also contribute to an unsupportive or lack of firmness to the particular shoe or slipper.
It is desirable to have a cushy but also supportive feel in slippers or other footwear designed primarily for comfort and relaxation. However, while the use of foam enhances the cushy feel to the foot, foam, in and of itself, often lacks the desired support and firmness. Accordingly, there is a need to achieve both a supportive and cushy footwear, that provides a comfortable yet firm feel to the foot.